Der Quell des ewigen Lebens
by Keira-FdK
Summary: Jack begibt sich mit Elizabeth und Jack auf die Suche anch dem Quell des ewigen Lebens. Auf ihrer langen und kräftezehrenden Reise quer durch die sieben Weltmeere stellen sich die mutigen Piraten allerlei Gefahren...genaue Inhaltsbeschreiung innen.
1. Vorwort

Vorwort

Hallo, meine lieben Leser.

Danke zuerst einmal, dass ihr in meine Story reinschaut. Da ich nicht das ganze Summary on stellen konnte, hier noch mal die Zusammenfassung, damit ihr wisst, was auf euch zukommt:

„Es gibt mehr als einen Weg ewig zu Leben!" Das waren einst die Worte des meuterischen Piraten Barbossa, als er seiner Crew die nautische Karte zeigte. Captain Jack Sparrow hat sich diese Worte zu Herzen genommen und begibt sich nun auf eine waghalsige Suche nach dem Quell des ewigen Lebens. Er wird von Elizabeth Turner, ihrer asiatischen Crew und ihrem Mann Will begleitet, die ihn nach Kräften unterstützen. Auf ihrer langen und kräftezehrenden Reise quer durch die sieben Weltmeere stellen sich die mutigen Piraten allerlei Gefahren, die des Öfteren durch große Verluste beglichen werden müssen. Doch es kommt alles anders, als gedacht, sodass sich am Ende jeder Pirat einer schweren Entscheidung stellen muss…--------- Teil 4 der Piratensaga. Die Handlung beginnt 10 Jahre nach "Am Ende der Welt" mit der Rückkehr von Will Turner. Die Pairings sind die gleichen wie in der Trilogie selbst.

Hoffe, die Story gefällt euch und ihr lasst mir ein review da.

Liebe Grüße und viel Spaß,

Keira-FdK

DISCLAIMER: Die Charaktere gehören Disney. Einzig und allein die von mir erfundenen Charaktere gehören mir.


	2. Lang ersehnte Rückkehr

**Kapitel 1 – Lang ersehnte Rückkehr**

**D**ie Sonne stand tief am Horizont. Ihre Strahlen wurden in den schönsten Rot- und Orangetönen vom Wasser des weiten Ozeans reflektiert. Der Himmel bildete stahlblau einen stechenden Kontrast zu den dunklen und geheimnisvollen Tiefen des Meeres. Es war ein traumhafter Sonnenuntergang, der in der Karibik allerdings nahezu zum Alltag gehörte.

Ein lauer Westwind zog über die Insel und wiegte sacht das tiefgrüne Gras am Rande hoher Klippen. Eine sagenhafte Ruhe lag über dem Land. Plötzlich wurde die beruhigende Stille jedoch von einer Kinderstimme jäh unterbrochen:

„Yo ho, yo ho, Piraten haben's gut. Wir rauben, wir stehlen, wir trinken vom Fass, trinkt aus, Piraten, Yo ho! Wir klauen Juwelen und finden es Spaß, trinkt aus, Piraten, yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, Piraten haben's gut..."

Ein kleiner Junge von etwa zehn Jahren sprang flink durch das hohe Gras in Richtung Klippen und sang mit kräftiger Stimme das alte Piratenlied, dessen Worte vom Wind weit ins Land getragen wurden.

Eine schlanke, hübsche Frau, deren braunes, langes Haar im Licht der untergehenden Sonne rötlich schimmerte, folgte dem Jungen lächelnd. Als der Kleine am Rande der Klippen ankam, blieb er stehen. Seine Stimme verstummte und er blickte mit großen Augen gen Horizont. Die Sonne versank glühend rot und wurde eins mit den Tiefen des Ozeans. Wie lange hatte William sich auf diesen Tag gefreut, an dem er seinem Vater das erste Mal sehen würde. Ein erwartungsvolles Glitzern lag in seinen nussbraunen Augen und ein Strahlen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht.

Die junge Frau war ihm bis an den Rand der Klippen gefolgt und blieb nun neben ihm stehen. Sie legte einen Arm um seine schmalen Schultern und drückte ihn leicht an sich. Elizabeth lächelte den Jungen stolz an, als er gespannt zu ihr aufblickte. Das war ihr Sohn, mit Wills Herz war er die einzige Erinnerung, die ihr noch an Will, ihren Ehemann, geblieben war. Er hatte vor langer Zeit, vor zehn Jahren, im Kampf für sie sein Leben gelassen, hatte aber mit Hilfe ihres gemeinsamen Freundes Captain Jack Sparrow den einzigen Ausweg gefunden, den es für diese eigentlich auswegslose Situation gab: Will Turner hatte noch im Sterben durch Jacks Hand das Herz von Davy Jones, dem Captain der_ Flying Dutchman_, durchstochen und war damit selbst Captain des Schiffes geworden. Dieser Umstand erlaubte ihm, für einen Tag alle zehn Jahre an Land zu der Frau zurückzukehren, die ihn liebte. Das war bei weitem nicht das, was sich die beiden für ihr Leben gewünscht hatten, dennoch war es besser, als für immer auf ein gemeinsames Leben zu verzichten.

Die zehn Jahre, die Will auf der _Dutchman_ auf See hatte verbringen müssen, waren lang und hart gewesen. Die Sehnsucht nach seiner erst kurz vor seinem Tode angetrauten Frau hatte ihm so viele Schmerzen bereitet. Wie oft hatte er nachts in seiner Koje gelegen und nicht schlafen können, weil ihn das Verlangen nach ihr beinahe zerriss. Sein ganzer Körper hatte sich nach ihr gesehnt, nach ihrer Nähe, ihrer Zärtlichkeit. In solchen Augenblicken hatte Will dann die Augen geschlossen und sich das Bild seiner Frau ins Gedächtnis zurückgerufen. Er hatte wieder ihre weichen Lippen und sanften Hände auf seiner Haut gespürt, wieder ihre beruhigende Stimme gehört und das Strahlen in ihren Augen gesehen, als sie sich an ihrem letzten gemeinsamen Tag mit aller Leidenschaft auf der kleinen Insel im warmen Sand geliebt hatten. Die Vorstellung an seine Frau hatte Will in diesen einsamen Momenten für eine Weile den Schmerz der Trennung genommen. Aber es hatte auch Tage gegeben, an denen all das keine Wirkung gezeigt hatte. Die Sehnsucht und der Schmerz waren so groß gewesen, so unberechenbar, dass er nicht einmal seine Kajüte hatte verlassen können um seiner Arbeit nachzugehen. Die Kraft und der Wille hatten ihm einfach gefehlt. Sein Vater, Stiefelriemen Bill, der seinem Sohn auf der Dutchman als Erster Maat zur Seite stand, hatte ihn dann würdig auf dem Schiff vertreten.

Doch nicht nur die Sehnsucht nach seiner Frau, auch die Aufgabe, die er von der Göttin Calypso auferlegt bekommen hatte, hatte ihm die Kraft geraubt. Seine Pflicht war es, mit der _Dutchman_ die auf See Verstorbenen ins Jenseits zu begleiten. Doch nicht jeder seiner Schützlinge wurde mit Freuden an der Himmelspforte in Empfang genommen, einigen wurde der Eintritt ins Paradies verweigert und Will musste sie am Tor zur Hölle absetzen. Wie oft hatte er noch versucht, die verdammten Menschen dazu zu bringen, sich ihre Taten einzugestehen und ihre Sünden zu büßen, um nicht in der Hölle schmoren zu müssen. Doch nicht bei allen war es ihm gelungen und er, Will, hatte sich verantwortlich gefühlt für die verlorenen Seelen. Obwohl ihn keine Schuld traf…

Elizabeth blickte wieder auf das weite Meer hinaus, dessen Wellen sanft vom Wind gewiegt wurden und glitzerten wie tausend Diamanten. Ihre Erinnerungen gingen zurück zu den letzten zehn Jahren, die sie allein ohne ihren geliebten Mann hatte verbringen müssen. Auch sie hatte die Sehnsucht nach ihm, nach seiner Nähe, nahezu erdrückt. Sie hatte sich so einsam gefühlt, so… leer. Als würde ein Teil ihres Körpers fehlen. Und auch der Anblick ihres Sohnes, der heranwuchs und immer mehr zum Abbild seines Vaters wurde, hatte sie nur jeden Tag wieder an den Kummer und den Schmerz erinnert. Doch auch die Wut hatte sie zu Anfang noch zerfressen. Sie war so verzweifelt gewesen. Immer und immer wieder hatte sie sich eine Frage gestellt: Warum? Warum ausgerechnet ihr geliebter Will? Warum? Sie hatte es nicht verstanden. Sie konnte es nicht verstehen. Es gab so viele Menschen auf dieser Welt, aber warum hatte es dann genau diesen Mann getroffen? _Ihren_ Mann. Doch diese Frage hatte sich nicht beantworten lassen. Im Gegenteil, sie hatte eher dafür gesorgt, dass es ihr noch schlechter ging, sie schreckliche Vorwürfe plagten. Als ihr das klar geworden war, hörte sie auf, sich diese Frage zu stellen. Sie hatte nach vorn geschaut. Dem Tag entgegengefiebert, an dem er zurückkommen würde und den Abschied verdrängt, der unmittelbar danach wieder bevorstand…

Doch jetzt, als Elizabeth mit ihrem Sohn an den Klippen stand, quälten sie wieder die Fragen: Würde Will wirklich zurückkommen? Leise Zweifel schlichen sich in ihr Unterbewusstsein. Doch sie versuchte sie sofort wieder zu verdrängen. Aber da waren noch so viele andere Fragen. Wie ging es Will? Ob er sie noch immer liebte? Ob er sich auch so sehr nach ihr sehnte, wie sie nach ihm? Eine leise Angst kam in ihr hoch. Was, wenn Will keine Gefühle mehr für sie empfand? Sie mochte es sich nicht ausmalen, was das dann für ihr Leben und das ihres Sohnes zu bedeuten hatte. Ihr Sohn… Was würde Will wohl sagen, wenn er das leibhaftige Ergebnis ihrer Liebe sah? Elizabeth wandte den Blick noch einmal zu ihrem Sohn. Ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen. Will würde stolz sein, das wusste sie. Genauso stolz, wie sie es war…

Dann wanderte Elizabeths Blick wieder sehnsüchtig zum Horizont. Von der Sonne war nur noch ein schmaler, rötlicher Streifen zu sehen. Einen Moment lang standen sie und ihr Sohn absolut still am Rand der Klippen. Die beiden wagten es nicht einmal zu atmen, während sie zusahen, wie der glühende Himmelskörper immer tiefer und tiefer sank und dann...

Ein grüner Schein!

Draußen auf See tauchte eine lang vermisste Silhouette auf - die _Flying Dutchman_. An der Reling lehnte ein hochgewachsener, schlanker Mann. Er trug ein weißes Hemd und ein graues Kopftuch. Seine schulterlangen, dunklen Haare, welche unter seinem Kopftuch hervorlugten, wehten im Wind. Sein Blick wanderte zu den hohen Klippen der Insel. Was er dort sah, zauberte ihm ein Lächeln auf seine ebenmäßigen Gesichtszüge.

Will war zurückgekehrt!

Genau wie er es versprochen hatte.

**Elizabeth konnte nicht mehr** an sich halten. Sie rannte den schmalen Pfad am Rand der Klippen hinab und rief immer wieder den Namen ihres Mannes, während ihr Sohn ihr aufgeregt folgte.

Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich förmlich. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht ganz glauben. War Will wirklich wiedergekommen und durfte einen Tag mit ihr verbringen? Ein unbeschreibliches Glücksgefühl breitete sich in ihr aus. Sie rannte so schnell den steilen Hang hinab, dass sie aufpassen musste, nicht zu stolpern.

Am Strand angekommen wurden Mutter und Sohn schließlich langsamer, bis sie dann stehen blieben. Will wartete schon am Wasser auf sie. Er lächelte glücklich. Es war wieder dieses Lächeln, was seinem Gegenüber die Knie weich werden ließ.

Elizabeth ging mit einem fassungslosen und ungläubigen Blick langsam auf ihn zu. Sie streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus und berührte vorsichtig seine Wange, wie um sich zu vergewissern, dass es sich nicht um eine Fata Morgana handelte, sondern dass ihr geliebter Mann leibhaftig vor ihr stand.

„Du hast mich nicht verlassen", flüsterte sie, noch immer nicht begreifend, was gerade geschehen war. Will zog sie zur Antwort sanft an sich und küsste sie mit aller Liebe und Sehnsucht, die sich in ihm in den vergangenen Jahren aufgestaut hatte.

Als die beiden voneinander ließen, sah Will Elizabeth mit einem unglaublich warmen Lächeln tief in die rehbraunen Augen und strich ihr liebevoll über das seidig glänzende Haar.

„Wie hätte ich dich verlassen können, mein Liebling?", sprach er sanft. Dann wanderte sein Blick über Elizabeth hinweg zu dem Jungen, der schüchtern im Hintergrund wartete. Er hatte den Blick gesenkt und wagte nur hin und wieder einige scheue Blicke unter seinem Hut hervor.

Elizabeth hatte Wills verwunderte Blicke bemerkt. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen, als sie die Situation begriff.

„Das ist William, dein Sohn", erklärte sie stolz. Will sah sie verwundert und mit großen Augen an.

„Mein Sohn?", fragte er dann und es schien, als könne er diese Worte nicht wirklich mit ihm in Verbindung bringen.

„Unser letzter gemeinsamer Tag auf der kleinen Insel ging nicht spurlos an mir vorbei", sagte Elizabeth mit einem entzückten Lächeln, bei der Erinnerung an den wundervollen Tag vor zehn Jahren, an dem sie das erste Mal überhaupt ungestört waren und sich so innig und leidenschaftlich im warmen Sand geliebt hatten.

Will ging langsam auf den kleinen Jungen zu, der ihn schüchtern anlächelte. Er ging in die Hocke, um mit dem Kleinen auf Augenhöhe zu sein und nahm ihn in den Arm.

„Mein Sohn", sagte er noch einmal. Väterlicher Stolz war seiner Stimme zu entnehmen. Dann stand er wieder auf, legte einen Arm um seine schmächtigen Schultern und ging mit ihm zurück zu Elizabeth.

„Er ist die einzige Erinnerung, die mir neben deinem Herzen in den letzten zehn Jahren von dir geblieben ist", erklärte Elizabeth und richtete den Blick traurig zum Boden. Wieder kamen die Erinnerungen zurück und mit ihnen der Schmerz, den sie immer verspürt hatte, wenn sie an ihn gedacht hatte. Die Sehnsucht nach seiner Nähe…

Will blickte sie einen Moment lang an. Ihm war es in den Zeiten der Trennung genauso ergangen, wie seiner Frau. Er führte seine Hand zu Elizabeths Kinn und drehte ihren Kopf so, dass sie ihm wieder in die Augen sehen musste. Will strich ihr mitfühlend über die Wange, mit soviel Wärme in seinen braunen Augen. Elizabeth schlang ihre Arme um ihn und drückte ihn fest an sich. So, als wolle sie ihn nie wieder loslassen. Sie roch seinen milden Duft vermischt mit dem Salz des Meeres, der an seinem Hemd haftete. Diese alles umschließende Wärme, die von ihm ausging, kroch ihr bis unter die Haut und bescherte ihr ein wohliges Gefühl. Elizabeth spürte die Tränen, wie sie sich langsam in ihren Augen sammelten. Sie versuchte sie zu unterdrücken, nicht die Trauer zu zeigen, die sie mit den schwelgenden Erinnerungen überkam. Doch sie konnte nicht, konnte nicht alle Tränen zurückhalten.

Will schälte sich sacht aus der innigen Umarmung. Als er die Tränen sah, die Elizabeth langsam über die Wangen rannen, wischte er sie sanft ab und schenkte ihr ein liebevolles Lächeln. Es tat ihm so weh zu sehen, wie auch seine Frau unter der jahrelangen Trennung gelitten hatte. Will strich ihr noch einmal sanft über das seidige Haar, beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie noch einmal zärtlich. Es überkam ihn ein wohliges Gefühl wie eine Welle des Glücks. Endlich war er wieder bei der Frau, die ihn so sehr liebte.

**Will und Elizabeth gingen** nach einiger Zeit gemeinsam Hand in Hand mit ihrem Sohn den schmalen Pfad zum Rand der Klippen wieder hinauf. Oben angekommen blieb Will kurz stehen und schaute auf den weiten Ozean hinaus. Am Horizont war nur noch ein schmaler Rotschimmer zu erkennen. Die Sonne hatte den Dienst an den Mond abgegeben, der von Millionen von Sternen unterstützt wurde, die in der langsam einkehrenden Abenddämmerung geheimnisvoll glitzerten.

Die letzten zehn Jahre auf See spielten sich bei dem Blick zum Horizont noch einmal in Wills geistigem Auge ab. Er erinnerte sich an die schönen Momente mit seinem Vater auf der _Dutchman_, der ihm ungezwungen als Steuermann und erster Maat zur Seite stand. An seine Mannschaft, die ihm nach aller Demütigung unter Davy Jones schier unvorstellbar großes Vertrauen entgegen brachte. Er dachte auch an all die auf See verstorbenen Menschen, denen er eine sichere Überfahrt ins Jenseits ermöglichte. Doch auch die schweren und schmerzlichen Erinnerungen bahnten sich wieder ihren Weg in sein Bewusstsein. Das hilflose Gefühl, wenn manchen Verstorbenen der Weg in den Himmel verwehrt blieb und er sie an der Höllenpforte abgeben musste. Er hatte immer alles dafür getan, die Menschen davon zu überzeugen, sich ihre Schuld einzugestehen und Reue zu zeigen. Doch nicht immer war es ihm gelungen. Wills Gedanken schweiften aber auch zu jenen zahlreichen Abenden am Steuerrad der _Flying Dutchma_n, an denen er an Elizabeth gedacht hatte und der Schmerz in seiner Brust immer größer geworden war. Die Sehnsucht nach seiner Frau, nach ihrer Wärme und Zärtlichkeit, hatten ihn schier verrückt gemacht.

Plötzlich wurde Will unsanft aus den Gedanken gerissen.

„Guckt mal, da oben!" William zeigte aufgeregt auf einen Punkt am Himmel, fast genau über ihnen. Schwarze Wolken türmten sich dort, die die Abenddämmerung schnell zur Nacht werden ließen. Doch das Schauspiel war nahezu so schnell vorbei, wie es begonnen hatte, alles verzog sich, als wäre es nie anders gewesen. Es wurde wieder heller und die Dämmerung kehrte zurück.

Will starrte immer noch regungslos hinauf in den jetzt wieder klaren Abendhimmel. Er wirkte so harmlos im Gegensatz zu gerade eben. Will spürte, wie ihn eine Gänsehaut überzog. Das gerade war so eigenartig gewesen, eigenartig und beängstigend. Und vor allem so… unerwartet. Von einem Moment auf den anderen hatte es gewirkt, als ob eine böse Macht durch die Wolkenwand gebrochen war. Eine Macht, unergründlich, dunkel… boshaft.

„Calypso…", kam es wie ein hauch über Wills Lippen. Er schluckte hart. Wieder suchte sein Blick den Himmel ab, ob sich noch einmal so ein Naturereignis zeigen würde. Aber nein… Da war nichts mehr. Es war alles ganz normal, als wäre es nie anders gewesen. Beinahe… Denn das unwohle Gefühl blieb, war immer noch da, nagte an ihm…

Elizabeth hatte den regungslosen und kurzzeitig ängstlichen Gesichtsausdruck von Will bemerkt und sah ihn jetzt mit einem durchdringenden, fragenden Blick an. Sie hatte beinahe gefühlt, dass das Schauspiel in Will etwas ausgelöst hatte, dass es quasi einen Hebel umgelegt hatte. Doch Will tat so, als wäre nichts gewesen, schenkte ihr nur ein flüchtiges Lächeln und ging weiter. Elizabeth folgte ihm mit ihrem Sohn. Sie versuchte sich Wills Reaktion zu erklären, sich das Schauspiel zu erklären, verdrängte aber schließlich die Unruhe wieder. Wenn ihr Mann von selbst nichts sagte, wollte sie ihn nicht dazu zwingen, vorerst jedenfalls.

Kurze Zeit später war die junge Familie Turner an ihrem Heim angelangt. Ein schönes Haus, überwiegend aus Holz mit einem Dach aus Schiefer und großen, hellen Fenstern. Es lag idyllisch an einer riesigen Wiese mit Blumen in allen Variationen, welche sachte im Wind wiegten. Neben dem Haus war ein kleiner Stall gebaut, vor dem einige braune und weiße Ziegen grasten. Mit den rhythmischen Bewegungen ihrer Kiefer läuteten hell die Glöckchen, welche sie um den Hals trugen. Auf der anderen Seite des Hauses war ein kleiner Garten angelegt. Will musste bei dem Anblick des sorgfältig gepflegten Grundstücks unweigerlich ein wenig lächeln. Etwas anderes hatte er von seiner Frau, einer Gouverneurstochter, gar nicht erwartet. Ein Geruch von Ziegenmilch und Dung in Verbindung mit Blumen und der salzigen See lag in der Luft. Will schloss die Augen und sog gierig die Luft in seine Lungen.

Endlich war er wieder zu Hause.

6


End file.
